


Feel Human Again

by Sinistretoile



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Challenge fic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Billy is alive. He's alone. And he's not in Hawkins. He tries to make sense of what happened to him last summer.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Feel Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPPOSED to be a bookshop AU but instead turned into a canon divergence AU set in a bookshop.
> 
> This takes place after season 3. And if you're asking how Billy is alive? Well as then Duffer Brothers have shown us, Stranger Things have happened in Hawkins. And only Barb and Bob stay dead. *eyebrow raise*

When she’d left Hawkins to go to college, she hadn’t expected to drop out and pretty much devote her life to an occult bookshop. But that’s exactly what happened. The goth culture she found on campus had opened her eyes. She’d always been a little strange, a little different; an outcast among the outcasts. Had there been goths at Hawkins high, she would have totally been one of them.  
When she’d left Hawkins, she also hadn’t expected to see the resident bad boy, bigot, wannabe big man ever again. Imagine her surprise when he stood at the door of the shop. His long wavy hair looking like something out a shampoo commercial and his George Michael dangling earring and black leather jacket. Fuck! Why did he have to be so hot? What did he have to be such a piece of shit?  
She walked around the end of the counter, her ballet flats scraping softly over the polished wooden floor. He didn’t move from his position essentially blocking the door. His stupidly handsome face looked almost vacant. His hands flexed and his jaw was clenched tight. She opened the door. The bright, tinny tinkle of the bell above the door startled him.  
“You alright there, Hargrove?”  
His hands continued to open and close. He looked at her with intense blue eyes. “Do I know you?”  
“Doubt it. But we went to Hawkins together for a minute.” She looked over her shoulder to find him following fairly close. “You look like shit. What you been doing?”  
“You don’t even wanna know, baby girl.”  
Her breath hitched and she snapped her head forward. “Are you looking for something in particular?” She took her place back behind the counter. It was slightly elevated and put her breasts at face height.  
Billy placed his hands on the counter. “Do you have any books on demons?”  
“Loads. Be more specific.” He blew out a puff of air and shoved his fingers through his hair. He looked distressed. “Hey, hey, it’s cool. Take your time. I’ll be right over here.” She moved a few steps further into the counter and sat on the stool.  
Billy looked around the shop. There would old books and new books, items for spellcraft, homeopathy, jewelry, apparel and even home décor. He looked at her now that she had her nose back in a book. A glimmer of a memory surfaced through the chaotic mess the Mind Flayer had left of his brain. He saw her sitting on a stool. At the arcade his little sister used to go to. Jeans practically painted on and a soft sweater, hair in a ponytail and glasses on the end of her nose.  
“I remember you.”  
She startled. “What?”  
“I remember you.” He grinned and he watched the blush blossom on her cheeks. “The arcade my sister used to go to.”  
“My little brother loved to go but my parents wouldn’t let him go alone.” She shrugged. “I had no life so I was tasked with watching the boy child kill aliens on an 8-bit screen.” She closed her book.  
“Possession. Demonic possession, do you have any books on that?”  
“Yeah, sure.” She set her book on the counter. His gaze followed her shapely legs. The fishnets made them look longer. The black flouncy skirt barely covered her ass. He flexed his fingers, fighting the urge to grab her by the waist and haul her back against him. He licked his lips as her ass and his swayed almost hypnotically. “Are you looking for exorcism or…?” She trailed off as she came to a stop and turned toward a bookshelf.  
“After exorcism.”  
Her brow pinched. “Ok…There’s some books dubbed non-fiction that give real accounts of exorcism. But Billy, I’ve got to be honest, most of the ones I’ve read, there is no ‘after’.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The person doesn’t usually survive the exorcism.” He looked pained for an instance. She swallowed. “Well, this entire section is demonology. These two shelves of exorcism and exorcism alternatives.” She gestured to the wall partition in front of them. “There’s a table over there that you can read at. And I’ll be upfront if you need anything.”  
She turned to leave but he caught her wrist as he passed him by. “Thank you.”  
“No problem, Billy.” She glanced over his shoulder as he removed his leather. They made brief eye contact before she turned away and hurried up front faster than she had intended. She had no sooner sat on the stool when he called her name. She sighed and shuffled back there. She didn’t say anything right away.  
Billy had taken the entire two shelves of books on exorcism and set them in stacks on the table. He was hunched over an older book, his hair haphazardly in his face. His perfect white teeth pressed into his bottom lip. He sat up and pushed his hair back from his face. He sprawled back in the chair. Her shuffling feet made him open his eyes.  
“Everything ok?”  
He smirked. “I’m not quite sure how to answer that.”  
She perched on the edge of table and crossed one ankle over the other. The outside of her thigh rested against his knee. “Try me.”  
His charming smile spread across his plump lips and he laughed, a deep, rich baritone that made her belly do somersaults. “I’d like to.” He dropped his hand to his thigh. His fingers plucked at the crisscross of her fishnets.  
“Is that so?” She pushed off the edge of the table and straddled his lap. He looked up at her, letting his arms hang at his sides. She sat down slowly.  
He grabbed her ass with both hands and hauled her body against his, grinding her pussy against his dick. He growled, feeling her working with him. “That’s so, baby girl.” His mouth dropped open and he let his head fall back. The urge of endorphins and pleasure was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something he’d avoided since last summer.  
Her teeth scraped his pulse and made it jump. He groaned and bucked his hips up. She moaned against his Adam’s Apple. “Can I tell you a secret, Billy?”  
He hummed in affirmation. “Please do.” He lifted his head and gazed up at her with hooded eyes as she rolled his hips against his imprisoned cock. His fingertips dug into her ass.  
She braced her palms on the table, leaning back slightly. Her thighs shook; the friction of his zipper on her clit did wonders to push her towards an orgasm. Her breathy voice made him shiver. “I used to touch myself in the library…imaging doing this with you. Expect your cock was inside me and not your jeans.” His palms left her ass to move up her sides then he grabbed her breasts. “But you never noticed me.”  
“Oh I noticed you, baby girl.” He grinned but it quickly fell. He could the wet denim sticking to his hip and leg where his cock wept pre-cum. “You were just too sweet and innocent; too goody-goody for me.”  
She pushed off the table and pulled her shirt off over her head. The tattered black band tee dropped to the floor to reveal a brilliant red bra. “What do you think now?”  
“You’re still sweet and innocent. Maybe still too good for me. But I don’t give a fuck. I just want to feel human again. Feel a human again.” He buried his face between her breasts and inhaled the sweet, flowery scent of her skin. His brain flashed a memory of the horrible things he’d done for the Mind Flayer. He didn’t deserve this pleasure. This sweet girl who had no idea how close to coming he was, how close to death she was.  
His hand shot out and gripped her neck tightly. Her pupils constricted then dilated. He watched her glistening lips part and her face flush from lack of oxygen and something else. She grabbed his wrist with both hands and closed her eyes, her body shuddering through her orgasm.  
“Fuck. You like that shit?” He grinned. When she opened her glassy eyes, she tried to smile but her post-orgasmic bliss made it hard for her to do anything but hang from his hand. He let go of her. “Up.” She stood on shaky legs while he shed the heavy black leather and draped it over the back of the chair. He loomed over her, their mouths hovered close. Billy grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back. “You gonna be a good girl and do I say, baby?”  
“Yes, Billy.”  
He grinned before tracing her lips with his tongue. “Good, good.” His brain flashed with guilt and he squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers tightened in her hair, making her gasp. He crashed his mouth against hers, growling and full of teeth. She whimpered at the coopery taste of blood from her and him. He couldn’t stop touching her. Her hands fumbled with his shirt. He pulled away long enough for her to yank it over his head.  
Billy spun her around and yanked her body back into his. His hands were rough on her breasts while he ground his rock hard dick against her ass. He bent her forward over the table. She looked over her shoulder at him.  
“You’re not a virgin, are you?”  
She bit her lip and shook her head, looking so fucking cute. He lunged forward and grabbed her chin, kissing her violently. He pressed his forehead to hers. “I wasn’t a virgin back in Hawkins either.” She nipped at his puffed up bottom up. He chuckled, deep and dark.  
“You’re just full of surprises.” He flipped her skirt up, revealing matching red lace and satin panties to the bra. “Fuck, today is my lucky day.” He slapped her ass and she squeaked in pleasant surprise. His thick fingers pushed the fabric against her soaked slit. “God, you’re fucking soaked, baby girl.”  
She couldn’t help the giggles. “There is no god here, Billy.”  
He smirked and scoffed. “You’ve got that right, baby.” He opened his jeans then thought better of it and dropped to his knees. He took his cock out, stroking it as he pushed his face into her cunt from behind and inhaled the scent of her pussy. He groaned and pulled the panties to the side. He tongue was out of his mouth before his lips met her hole. She gasped, dropping her forehead to the open book beneath her. He let go of the fabric to rub her clit in firm, steady circles. Her legs trembled. She pushed back into his face. He growled and rubbed back and forth before shoving his tongue back inside her.  
Billy let go of his dick to push two fingers inside her, searching for the soft sponging area that he knew made girls soak him. “Jesus fuck, Billy!” A stack of books fell onto the floor from their movements.  
He bit the back of her thigh. “I thought you said god wasn’t here.”  
“Oh shut up and keep doing what you’re doing.”  
He slapped her pussy and made her jerk. “You said you were gonna be a good.”  
“Yes, Billy.” He hummed and traced his tongue from her hole to her ass. She clenched in sudden, violent need. He chuckled again. With both hands occupied, he traced the tight muscle ring of her asshole, pushing the seam of the panties against it. Her nerves were still wired from the previous orgasm and the triple stimulation pushed over the edge and into a second one.  
“Good girl, baby.” He bit her ass cheek lightly then popped up to his feet. He couldn’t get the jeans down off his hips fast enough. He teased the head of cock through her dripping pussy lips then pushed against her opening. Her body resisted at first them opened up, stretched around him.  
Billy shuddered, kneading her hips as he rested, fully sheathed inside her. His brain flashed and he grabbed onto her hair hard and tight. She’d already arched her back, pleasure skittering up her spine. Her scalp prickled with the pleasure pain. He leaned down, gritting his teeth while he growled and panted close to her ear. He set a punishing pace.  
The table legs scraped across the polished wooden floor, rucking up the area rug underneath. Books rained down on the floor. She held onto the edge, her feet kicking up. She reached back to grab his hand, but he slapped it away only to snatch it and pin it to the small of her back.  
“I’m sorry…you don’t deserve this…”  
“I don’t care. Fuck!”  
“I don’t deserve this…” His brain flashed. He squeezed her wrist with bruising force then lifted away from her, pushing her face down into the book. She let go of the table and reached between her legs, rubbing her clit until her body clenched around his thrusting cock in a third and final orgasm. His brain flashed again and again and again before he came.  
His grip slipped from her head and her wrist and he collapsed to the floor as if the plugged was pulled out of him. He lay, half on cool, slippery wood and half on scratchy yet warm carpet. His defined chest rose and fell in a rapid pant. His eyes refused to focus and his heart refused to slow.  
“Billy?” She crouched next to him. Her post-coital euphoria faded into concern. “Hey, Hargrove.” She leaned over him, blocking out the warm, soft light. It formed a halo around her hair.  
He reached out and gently caressed her cheek then pulled her down into an uncharacteristically tender kiss. His fingers slipped into her hair and tightened. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Thank you. For that.”  
“You’re welcome.” She laughed breathlessly. He pulled her down to rest on his chest.  
“You know…I’ve never wanted to protect someone more than I do now.”  
She pushed up on his chest. “That’s really sweet of you, Billy.”  
He shook his head. “Nah, I wanna protect you from me. And from anyone or anything else who might hurt you.”  
“Again, really sweet, Billy.”  
He shook his head. “You don’t-you don’t know the things I’ve done.” He tucked his arm under his head and settled on it.  
“Why don’t you tell me then?”  
“It’s a long, weird and fucked up story.”  
She looked around the reading area. “Aside from cleaning this mess and locking the register and the door in about 4 hours, I’ve got nothing else to do.” She pillowed her cheek on her hands on his chest. “Tell me a story, Billy Hargrove.”  
He sighed. And Tell her a story, he did.


End file.
